<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>beyond the stars. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276883">beyond the stars.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Fluff, Imagination, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan &amp; Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Physics, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>donghyuck is captivated by the idea of somewhere out there, another you exist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>beyond the stars.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I apologize if anything in this doesn't make sense, I haven't written a fanfic before, so this is really knew to me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donghyuck loved the idea that another him existed. It wasn’t but to get to know how his life differs from the other as his life on this earth, well–</p><p>it sucked balls.</p><p>He felt as if it was boring, as in his mind nothing interesting happens and to add onto his already miserable life, he wasn’t rich and famous yet. If the idea of alternative universes, galaxies or even people were real he knew he would crap his pants, but in his mind, he knew it was probably just fiction. Yeah, fiction they millions of people believe in;  mass hysteria, much?</p><p>Donghyuck was stuck in his thoughts as he stared off into the sky just hoping that’s one day, just one day–his theory would be correct. He wondered, what was alternate donghyuck like? was he just like him? A hot-headed, light brown-haired male, or maybe they were a female? Now that would be a surprise.</p><p>A thought popped into his head; was his alternate self dating a mark lee too? Would the mark from that universe look different too? He didn’t think they would as mark rarely changes his style, donghyuck described him as a broken record player; stuck on the same tune and offering nothing new, but he loved him with his whole heart. That made him wonder, what would an alternative version of himself think of him? Would it would shock them? Excite them? Disgust them? Only the mind of the other would know.</p><p>The latter dug deep into his mind, trying to drown out any sounds that weren’t the night sky until I brought him out of his imagination by a familiar voice;</p><p>“are you still out here? It’s 2am you should come to bed, I was worried about you. “</p><p>He jumped, unknowingly letting out an airy gasp as he turned around to see the man that bombarded his thoughts, mark.</p><p>“yeah, yeah, I’m sorry. I was having one of those daydreams “ </p><p>mark stared at him for a good three seconds in confusion before letting out an “oh “sound as he chuckled to himself.</p><p>“do you mean the one about the giant killer beans who eliminate the upper class or the one about the alternative universes ? “</p><p>‘where do you even get killer beans from?’ donghyuck questioned to himself why his boyfriend would think like that before remembering,</p><p>he’s an idiot.</p><p>“the second one and I don’t know–I just really admire the idea of not just another me, but another everyone, y’know? I just think we could learn so much from each other. “ </p><p>mark nodded his head “I agree with you but–” a soft yawn came from his mouth as he stretched his limbs. </p><p>“it’s really late. I think it’s time we headed to bed, okay? You can tell me all about your thoughts in the morning, baby. “</p><p>Letting out a small fine, donghyuck moved himself from their balcony as he admired the night sky as he made his way to his shared room. As he lay in bed, he thought to himself;</p><p>even if this universe is full of information, planets or even species humans haven’t found out yet, he hopes he can learn about them all.</p><p>As he drifted off to sleep, he imagined his hands in the grasp of his from a different universe. They were soft.</p><p>They felt like his own.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>